The Ultimate Coming Out Story
by puzzlemistress
Summary: If you think coming out is hard, try coming out to your parents who are scientist for Shield, the same organization that you work for, have finally be found after three years and they have no idea you are bisexual. Yeah, Luke has his hands full with this one. PowerFist A belated Coming Out Day story.
1. Chapter 1

Luke said goodnight to his parents for the night before retreating to his room. He wasn't surprised to find Danny Rands, his boyfriend of nearly a year, waiting for him to join him in bed, casually reading one of his books on martial arts. He got dressed in a tank top and shorts before laying down next to him.

"How did it go?" Danny asked.

He put down his book, giving Luke his full attention.

"Pretty well. It's a good feeling having my parents back in my life."

"I'm glad the reunion went as well as it did, Luke. You deserve it."

"I know. I'm just worried about how they will take it. How they will take us," Luke said while holding Danny's hand.

"Do you think they will not approve of us?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I just don't know what to think really. They've been out of my life for three plus years. I'm nervous about what they are gonna say, how they will react."

"You believe that you will disappoint them by not following the path they originally paved for you?"

"They wanted me to follow their footsteps and become a scientist.

I just don't want to shock them completely. Having the shock of seeing their kid alive after thinking for three years I died has not been shocking for them. Now finding out their son is alive after all these years is bi. I don't know if I was a parent how I would take that. They had high standards and dreams for me, and I don't want to hurt them."

"So you will risk hurting yourself for the sake of your parents."

"Ye-no. You're missing the point" he groaned while sitting up.

"Maybe you are, my love. You want to please your family with a lie."

"I would tell them eventually-"

"Meaning you would wait the same amount of time it took you to come out the first time."

Luke could sense the disappointment in his tone of voice.

"Danny please, I'm sorry. I-I just can't be out and proud with my parents in the picture. Their views on gay people and issues might not have changed in those three years. I don't want you getting hurt because of me parents homophobia."

"I understand. Just promise me that you will not go back into the closet. I am fine with not being as open with your sexuality as you used to be, but I can not accept if allow yourself to go back into the closet."

"I promise that I won't. I'm sorry that I have to do this. I'm sorry that I have to do this to us. That I have to do this to you."

"It will be fine in the end. I am going to sleep in my room for the night. Goodnight Luke."

Danny moved from the bed, kissed his temple before leaving his room. Before Luke could protest his departure, the door softly closed. With a soft sigh of frustration, he turned off the light and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning he went to Danny's room to speak with him about last night only to find the room empty. With a weighed sigh, he went back to his room to prepare for training. He entered the training room to see Spiderman, White Tiger, and Nova training with Iron Fist nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where's Fist?"

"Mediating. He wanted to be left alone," Tiger answered while kicking at Spiderman.

"I really fucked up didn't I," he groaned while punching the wall.

"What happened? A fist came in early and he was mad too. He's never mad," Nova asked.

"We had a fight about my folks and, well..."

"They don't know about you two dating life, do they?" Spiderman asked.

Powerman didn't answer. He crossed his arms, looking down in silence. The team knew how difficult it was for Luke to come out as bisexual. His mind filled with horrible scenarios of how bad their reactions would be, Nick Fury's reactions, not to mention how he processed the idea of wanting to date a guy. Dating Danny at first eased the worries in his life. Now he was forced into coming out all over again but trading the team and fury for his parents.

"That's a no then."

"What am I suppose to do? Come out all over again?"

"You are who you are Luke. You can't go back into the closet. That will kill Danny along with yourself," Tiger explained.

"Don't you think I know that, I love Danny, I really do. I just got my parents back I can't lose them over this."

"So you're okay with losing Danny over this."

"Nova, don't do that. You know I don't wanna hurt him."

"Then talk to him and fix this. Tell him that you will tell them when you are ready but you won't go back into the closet. That's what he wants to hear. He wants to know that you love him enough to be with him and it wil simply take time."

"Okay. Is he in the medatation room?"

"Where else," Spiderman chuckled. "Good luck."

As Spiderman and Nova began sparring, Luke headed to the medatation room to find his boyfriend. He found him in the small room but instrad of sitting in the center of the room, Danny was in the corner of the room with his head down. He opened the door, slowly stepping into the room. Resting his head on his knees, he stared at Luke. Luke took off his goggles and moved to sit next to him

"Danny,"

"Luke,"

Luke reached for Danny's hand and cradled it to his lips, pressing several kisses to his skin. A small smile spread across his lips as he felt his boyfriend's lips on his hand.

"I'm so so so sorry baby," Luke whispered while squeezing his hand.

"I know. I apologize for my beahavior toward you last night."

"You had every right to be pissed. I should have stood my ground and made you believe that I wasn't going back into the closet. I'm so sorry."

"We are going to be okay. I have been selfish Luke. Your parents have returned and I have only thought of myself. For that I am sorry for my selfish behavior," he laced his fingers to Luke's.

"You not wanting me to go back into the closet is not selfish. I get it. I can't come out because everything is too new with them right now but I promise you that I will not go back into the closet. I just need time to figure out how to tell them," Luke cradled Danny's face, locking eyes.

"I understand. I will give you that time," Danny smiled softly at him.

Luke swallowed Danny into a embrace as tight as his bone could squeeze him without killing him. His mind remembers how Danny compared his hugs _The hugs of a gentle giant trying to cradle a small child_. Danny hugged him back, rubbing his back gently. After sitting in the comfortable silence they have grown accustomed to, they rose from the floor and left for the training deck.


End file.
